


Again.

by WintersCaptain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I am heartbroken, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Spoilers, THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCaptain/pseuds/WintersCaptain
Summary: Steve contemplates the aftermath of Thanos. SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR.





	Again.

Steve steps into his apartment, looks around, and collapses. 

Bucky is gone. 

He smashes his fist into the hardwood floor over and over and over again. Maybe it will bring him back. 

His jaw clenches so tight that he can almost feel his teeth cracking. 

Bucky is gone. 

Again. 

He watched him die for the second time. Bucky. His other half. _His soul_. 

A sob creeps into his throat. He brings the back of his hand to his mouth, stifling the wail pushing against his lips. 

His phone rings. 

Tony Stark. 

"Tony?"

"Pepper's gone."

There is a pause before Tony speaks again. 

"I get it now. I'm sorry." 

He hangs up. Steve can hear the same anguish that writhes within his own chest. 

Bucky is gone. 

And there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't fix it, so I made it worse.


End file.
